Modern networking systems can be networked through an interconnection of cables to provide increased communication, memory capacity and operating flexibility. Building, managing, and re-configuring the cable connections of a networked computer system is a complex task that may involve cable wiring diagrams, labeled cables, and connector reference designators. The task becomes increasingly complex with an increasing number of cables, connections and possible configurations, to the point where it is extremely difficult to effectively manage the cables, connections and configurations of the networked system in the traditional manner.
In this regards, cable testing devices and systems are utilized by technicians to test various cables types (e.g., copper and fiber optic cables) that facilitate data communications in buildings. For instance, every cable should be tested when installed and/or modified to verify that it is working properly. Each test is typically conducted from one termination point (usually in a wall jack) to a second termination point (often in a patch panel in a data/computer closet). An important aspect of each test is the cable testing/verification/certification configuration implemented in a cable testing device.
Modern test equipment is now beginning to be “cloud connected” (e.g. cable testing devices are capable of transmitting results of its testing, including the fact that a test was made, to a service available through the internet. Until very recently, users of such test equipment and measurement equipment configured the equipment via the User Interface of the equipment itself.